ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jackie
How Jackie joined the Tourney Jackie is known to be melodramatic at times, prompting Matt to make fun of her. It is always a necessity for her to create a plan before she and the Cybersquad could start a quest, or try something new. Usually she paces when she needs to think carefully. She can be very soft and sweet when it comes to meeting little or young cyborgs, such as Poddling No.1, in which she became good friends with in "The Poddleville Case". She has a big dislike for insects and bugs, or anything else messy or gross in her mind. One of her most common phrases to say is "Ew, Ew, and double Eeww!" when she's around those icky things. She may also freak out too much when she and her friends are in a crisis. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Stands with her giant axe at her side. After the announcer calls her name Jackie smashes her giant axe forward while the camera zooms saying "Well, what's the last good-luck charm?". Special Attacks Spinning Attack (Neutral) Jackie spins five times while holding her giant axe vertically in front of her. Discus Axe (Side) Jackie sweeps the stage's floor twice with her giant axe. Flight of the Birds (Up) Jackie high-jumps forward and smashes anyone in her path, dealing 35% damage. Lockdown (Down) Jackie peforms a low kick and swings her giant axe right at her opponent. Fire Vortex Attack (Hyper Smash) Jackie shouts "So be it then!", then she grabs her opponent and slams them to the ground while saying "Brace yourself!". She then spins them on the ground with her giant axe, creating a fire vortex. For the Motherboard! (Final Smash) Jackie asks her opponent "Are you sure about this?", then she headbutts one of her opponents twice to knock that opponent to the floor, slams her weapon into her opponent, scurries that opponent around the area while saying "You haven't won yet!", and then launches it away while shouting "GO AWAY!", sending the opponent flying. Victory Animations #Jackie walks around while slamming her giant axe on the floor twice saying "A Designated Bunny Place! A D.B.P.!". #Jackie puts her hands on her hips and says "I gotta see this from another angle...". #*Jackie puts her hands on her hips and says "If you want to summon someone to the principal, it should be Hacker, not me.". (Ganryu victories only) #Jackie does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "There's a bunny over here, a bunny over there...". #*Jackie does Law's Street Fighter X Tekken victory pose and says "What's the difference?!". (Ike/Miharu/Reshiram/Zekrom/Captain Sparrow/Heihachi/Onslaught/Jinpachi/Nobunaga/Lili/Beast victories only) On-Screen Appearance Jackie walks in with his axe behind her saying "I bet we have to find the two charms that are not like the others and put them together." then brings it to his fighting stance. Special Quotes *You're right! This is so IMPOSSIBLE! (When fighting Ganryu) *Ahoy, ya landlubbers! (When fighting Ike, Miharu, Reshiram, Zekrom, Captain Sparrow, Heihachi, Onslaught, Jinpachi, Nobunaga, Lili, or Beast) Trivia *Jackie's fighting stance is exactly the same as that of Astaroth during the Soul series. **They even have the same select pose; though they do it in a different direction. Astaroth smashes his giant axe forward while facing right, but Jackie smashes her giant axe forward while facing left. *Jackie shares her Japanese voice actress with Hypno and Lagoona Blue. *Jackie's rival is Ike. Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Cyberchase characters